Первая ночь (FNaC 1)
Первая ночь — игровое событие в Five Nights At Candy's. В данную ночь активны только Кэнди и Cинди. Звонок на ночь |-|ENG = Beep* **You have 1 new message** *Beep* Uh, Hello, Hello, Hi, Junior your manager here, so you're the new security guard here?, Yeah, It's-It's great we have someone finally callfire the job, You know. Ha-ha, We had like to share the shift, because you know, someone has to be during the night, But with you, Now we have more energy, to be here during the day, you see, we're probably going to be alot busy from now on, um you may have heard of a place called Freddy fazbear's pizzeria, uh yeah, i think it shut down yesterday, i don't know why tho, probably something, like tax something like that, i never really liked this place, i always had a bad feeling about it, You know, Their pizzas are aren't that good, anyway, i think you're going to fit in really well, the staff are really nice, we make sure to help each others out on everything, like when we close at the evening, to make sure the table are probably clean, and all the dishes have been washed, before we get of the day, uh now, in order to save power of course all the lights will turn off, but don't worry, we have a disclame at the office, that you can use, if you open up the control panel, you'll be able to use the cameras in the restaurant through the security the cameras, and all the cameras got a new feature, it's nights vision mode, try to choose the cheapest way to use this mode, the night vision is that good, it does return the colors, which is good i guess, you can use the night vision by activating the camera you're ready on, and by the way, we have a security feature in the restaurant that limits how much power will be used after hours, this mainly so our electricity bill doesn't skyrocket during the night, if some body forgot to turn off something some where, you know, and now your office is also is the information area which can tell because out of the window counter in front of you, there should be a button underneath the desk for the security door in front of you, and to your left and right, there's an electricity doors, they're a little stupid, amm you see, they requires power to close, i think it was some computers hardware always checking if they're closed or not, or maybe it's a security feature, in case the place goes dark, like if there was a power outage, you know you would be stuck here, but the doors opens up automatically if that happens, umm, all the three doors all power driven, so basicly, don't use too much power, other wise the place will shut off completly, uh but-but don't worry, as i said the doors will open up if that happens, so you won't be trapped, uhh i think that's all for now, uh Yeah, Good luck on the first night here and, have a good night, *Hang up* BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* |-|RUS = *Бип* **У вас 1 новое сообщение** *звуковой сигнал* Э-э, привет, привет, привет, младший диспетчер здесь, значит ты новый охранник здесь?, Да, это здорово, у нас наконец кто-то принялся на работу по срочному вызову. Ты знаешь. Ха-ха, мы по очереди стояли на ночной смене, потому что ты знаешь, кто-то должен был быть ночью, но с тобой, теперь у нас есть больше энергии, чтобы быть здесь в течение дня, видишь, мы, вероятно, будем много заняты, хм возможно, ты слышал о месте под названием пиццерия Фредди Фазбер, да, я думаю, что её закрыли вчера, я не знаю, почему, хотя, наверное, что-то, вроде налога, или что-то подобное, мне никогда не нравилось это место, у меня всегда было плохое предчувтсвие об этом, их пицца не так уж и хороша, во всяком случае, я думаю, что ты очень хорошо впишешься, персонал очень хороший, мы уверены, что поможем друг другу во всем, когда мы закрываемся вечером, чтобы убедиться, что столы, наверное, чистые, и что бы все тарелки были вымыты, прежде чем мы доходим до дня, э-э теперь, для того, чтобы сэкономить энергию, конечно, весь свет выключается, но не волнуйтесь, у нас есть лампа в офисе, которую ты можешь использовать. Если откроешь панель управления, ты сможешь использовать камеры в ресторане и все камеры получили новую функцию, это режим ночного видения, постарайся выбрать самый дешевый способ использовать этот режим, он возвращает цвета, что хорошо. Ты можешь использовать ночное видение активировав камеру когда ты готов О, И кстати, у нас есть функция безопасности в ресторане, которая ограничивает потребление энергии в нерабочее время, поэтому электроэнергии не увеличится в ночное время , в основном из-за счетов Если бы кто-то забыл выключить что-то, где-то, ты знаешь, теперь твой офис также является информационной областью, которую видно, поэтому снизу от окна, под столом должна быть кнопка отвечающая за дверь перед тобой, и слева и справа, есть электрические двери, это немного тупо, понимаешь, им нужно питание, чтобы быть закрытыми, я думаю, что некоторые компьютерные средства всегда проверяют, закрыты они, или нет, а может это безопасность, в случае, если место становится темным, как будто отключили электроэнергию, ты думаешь, что ты застрял бы здесь, но двери открываются автоматически, если это произойдет, все три двери приводятся в движение с электроприводом, так что, в принципе, я не использую слишком много энергии, в противном случае место полностью закроют, но, но не волнуйтесь, поскольку я сказал, что двери откроются, если это произойдет, ты не будешь в ловушке, я думаю, это все на сегодня, да, удачи в первую ночь здесь и, доброй ночи *трубка повешена* *БИП* *БИП* *БИП* Тактика Против Кэнди и Синди довольно просто защищаться. Если вы увидели их на ближайших камерах к офису, просто закрывайте двери. Их легко будет вычислить по светящимся глазам. Категория:Ночи Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Геймплей Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 3